moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Turner
Captain Turner is a soldier that appears in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Captain Turner was the commander of Operation Troika: hunting down the remaining terrorists who had worked with terrorist leader Abu Bahaa before he was killed. He commanded a few squads, one of which was Mustang Squad, to attack one of the bases in eastern Europe and capture General Dobrynya Popovich alive, but failed. General Popavich soon took the remaining Mustangs, Pvt Downs and Pvt Newman to an unknown jungle to Pablo Al-Banni. Aftermath during the failure of operation trokia he was never mentionted in the game Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Operation Blockbuster Turner returns in Fallen Nation as the commanding officer of Anvil 1 during Operation Blockbuster. He saves Corporal James Walker from the debris of the destroyed entrance of the NSA building and they proceed to the area where in front of the entrance where a Humvee and Pvts Lee and Hall are. Sgt McMaster warns Anvil Company of an impending airstrike from KPR Alliance, and the two Pvts and the Humvee are destroyed. They go to Pvt Dante's location, but are too late as he is killed by a grenade. They hear Pvt Torres' request for backup, and push back the KPR Soldiers assaulting him and PFC Mendoza. Walker destroys a nearby overpass that collapses on a tank, and the KPR Soldiers are eliminated. Turner and Walker go to the top of a building, but they are shot at by a KPR attack helicopter. They jump off the building, and run to Pvt Malone and PFC Bailey's position right in front of a theatre. They clear the KPR Forces in the area, and proceed to the inside of the building to call for extraction. They are ordered to clear the area, and when Malone opens the door, he is immiedietly gunned down. Turner, Walker and Bailey fight the hostiles, with Walker manning a nearby turret. Another attack helicopter appears, and Bailey prepares to shoot it down, only to be knocked down and killed. Walker avenges him by shooting his killer, and destroys the helicopter. Walker and Turner are nearly overrun, but SrA Foster comes in and bombs the area, allowing Sgt McMaster and Alpha 6 to extract the remaining survivors. Sacrifice Turner leads Anvil 1 into destroying several American bridges to prevent KPR Forces from advancing, with Torres and Mendoza detonating C4 on two bridges. Turner and several Anvil 1 men fight through the Morningstar Bridge, with MSgt Carter supporting them from an AC-130 gunship. The troops extract safely. Thunder Hill Turner and Sgt Hall regroup with Mendoza and Walker, with Turner accompanying Walker once again to destroy the AA Batteries. They succesfully destroy the first AA Battery, and they regroup with Hall and Mendoza. Walker destroys the second AA Battery, and Hall calls for support. After he radios an airstrike, he is killed with both his arms blown off. The remaining trio fight their way into the JCRK Radio Station, where they fight a seemingly endless wave of enemies. Turner tells the two others to cover him, and jumps into the line of fire. An explosion tears off his left arm and right leg off, with Mendoza swearing at his death. Torres appears at the right time, bringing support for the remaining Anvils. Gallery MC3-Turner-world.jpg|Turner in Thunder Hill See also Trivia * During cutscenes, Turner's gear is identical to Colt's gear, while during gameplay it's indentical to Kelly's gear, with "US Army" in the middle and a radio on the left of his back. * Downs Refers Turner as Commander Turner Instead Of Captain Though This is Likely a Oversight. Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Characters Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:Characters Category:Anvil 1 members